Entoma Vasilissa Zeta
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (エントマ・ヴァシリッサ・ゼータ, εντομα・βασιλισσα・ζ) is an arachnid battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars," the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Genjiro. Appearance Entoma has the appearance of a girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style. Her eyes are cute, but they never twinkle or blink. She has brown hair with twin chignon. Entoma never exposes bare skin except for her face. Her true form is a spider-human (arachnoid). Her face is a mask-shaped insect and her hair is formed from an organization similar to a rolled centipede's. It is clear that she looks inhuman in the illustration, yet in the novel, no one notices her identity as a monster until she removes the mask. She also disguises her voice with that of a cute girl by using a leech that steals human victims' voice after killing them. Her original voice is harsh and grating, similar to that of Cocytus. Personality Entoma likes to eat humans as food. Though Entoma does not mind what kind of person she eats if she is given an opportunity, her favorite part, however, happens to be the muscular arm of men. If there are no humans to eat, she eats snacks called "green biscuits" instead. She also tends to eat the insects inside the Black Capsule. Despite treating humans as food, Entoma's nature is not considered extremely evil. If Entoma comes across humans when she is sated and they do not bother her, she will ignore them rather than eat them. She also enjoys hunting for prey by weaving webs all across Nazarick's 3rd and 6th Floor. Entoma dislikes her original voice to the point where, she becomes quiet when she loses her fake voice. For that reason, she does not speak unless it is necessary to do so in the presence of her master. Background Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was created by Genjiro as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Entoma along with her sisters are ordered to guard the 9th Floor by Momonga. She and the other Pleiades are on standby and waiting for Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Dark Warrior Arc Entoma tried to contact Ainz about the grave situation within Nazarick, but Ainz said that he would have to reply back later.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Entoma and her sisters, Yuri and Shizu were sent by Ainz to help Narberal Gamma in her work as an adventurer. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Entoma accompanied the invasion force and became an observer for her master, Ainz Ooal Gown. She was to evaluate Cocytus's progress in the upcoming battle against the lizardmen. After Cocytus's forces were defeated, she told Cocytus that Ainz had summoned him back to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The Maid Tea Party Arc Entoma participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party. Yuri asked her to prepare the tea and the snacks. When Narberal reported her work with Ainz, she and her sisters got jealous of her closeness with Ainz. She also got jealousy towards her sisters, because all of them except her received orders directly from Ainz. Because Entoma accidentally spilled blood in Shizu’s drink, she was forced to drink it as a punishment for ruining her sister's food. When Solution informed her favorite type of meat, Entoma asked if the quality of the meat really matters in considering the way Solution eats. She supported Solution's idea of asking Ainz to let them have one of the humans that are being interrogated while they're still alive. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Nazarick's forces raided Hilma's Mansion. Among the forces, Entoma was part of it who proceeded to eat Hilma's bodyguards. She was spotted by Gagaran while eating a human hand. Gagaran insisted on attacking despite being advised otherwise and they started to battle. She overwhelmed her, but Tia and Evileye joined the battle and beat Entoma with the help of Evileye's insecticide spell, losing her Mouth-tongue Bug in the progress. However, just before she's about to be slain, Demiurge appeared and saved Entoma.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth Also, she participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom. She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings. She partnered with Lupusregina Beta and Solution Epsilon. They fought against Nabe and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz inquires Entoma about her reward for fulfilling her task in Demiurge's operation, she was given permission from him to kill Evileye if that adventurer ever shows up again. Entoma along with her fellow Pleiades encountered Green Leaf on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After Entoma watched the workers getting slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders, she wanted to eat the mutilated arms of the deceased but was stopped by Yuri as all corpses were to be collected for Ainz's experiments.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Pleiades Day Arc Entoma was on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, stationed in the log cabin acting as a sentry. She was in the middle of snacking when her sisters, Yuri and Shizu came to find her. When asked if she was dissatisfied with anything, Entoma stated that she wished to have a place to weave a web of her own, somewhere in the tomb. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Entoma's facial features were described as having an extremely noble face, with stiffly bound eyes that could not be seen, a mouth that was closed to the point that it seemed that she disliked talking, glossy black hair that was held up in a side-up hairstyle. Her skin was black. Her maid uniform was black as well and was described to be more armored in appearance than that of Narberal Gamma. * Her name 'Entoma Vasilissa' means insect queen from Greek. * In the first Anime episode, Entoma's Mask Bug is shown with its eyes closed when she and her other sisters initially appeared. Quotes * (About Food): "While the fat of women's meat makes it tender and children's meat tastes good despite having less fat, eating the meat of a muscular man is best when trying to lose weight." * (To Gagaran): "Heh, do you like to spin things around and make woosh woosh sounds?" * (To herself about Evileye): "What did this woman just say to me? Me, a Pleiades Battle Maid of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, one who serves the Supreme Beings?" * (To Gagaran, Tia, and Evileye): "OnLy To yOu GuYs! i WIlL Show YOu WhaT TRUe TERrOR MEAnS! aftER KIlliNG YOu GuYS i WiLl TUrN You AlL into COrpse DoLLs!" * (About Evileye): "tHat lItTle bRaT ToOk mY VoicE! i WAnT To lEt HeR fEeL wHaT iT’S LikE!" * (About Evileye): "If iT wAs Up tO Me I WoUlD fIgHt hER tO tHe DeATh!" * (To Ainz about Evileye): "In tHAt cAse...AInZ-sAma, iF tHe cHanCe to kiLL tHat bRaTty giRL sHows uP, pLeASe leT me kNow. I wANt heR to alSo eXpeRIenCe tHe fEeLing of loSiNg heR voICe." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Insects Category:Maids Category:Arachnoids Category:Insect Masters Category:Shamans Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Casters Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick